Accident
by FAnimator661
Summary: Faust leaves on another one of her trips, promising Isabelle she'd call her. What will happen when Faust fails to call her? Shoujo-ai. Yuri. Isabelle/OC.


The clicking sounds of high-heeled shoes sounding in the foyer of the ancient Institute. Pacing back and forth, the worried black haired girl was inconsolable to her brother and blonde friend as she waited by the door.

"Relax, Isabelle." Alec told his sister, sitting back in a chair. "I'm sure Faust is perfectly fine."

"Then why hasn't she called?" Isabelle demanded.

"Listen, Isabelle," Jace sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Faust is the greatest Shadowhunter. Ever. I'm sure she just lost her phone or something, right?"

"Jace," Isabelle hissed. "Faust loses a lot of things, like a lot of things, but she's never once lost her phone, especially when she knows I'm waiting for her to call me."

"What's the worst that could've happened?" Jace asked at the worst moment he could.

At that moment, Alec's phone rang. It was so unexpected everyone jumped. The black haired boy picked it up without looking at who it was. For a moment, his eyes went wide before he strode out of the room and returned with his car keys. He was speaking quietly to keep the others from hearing, but the last part escaped him. He sounded worried. "Where are you?" He paused. "Don't move, though, its not like you can. I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?" Jace got up, following him towards the door.

"Is it Faust?" Isabelle asked.

"Look, just stay here." Alec said, jerking his head towards the car to Jace.

The boys filed out, keeping Isabelle in the foyer. She followed them outside, persistent.

"Tell me what's going on!" She hissed angrily. "It's her, isn't it?"

"What did I tell you?" Alec said, getting in the driver's seat. "Just go wait. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"But, I-,"

"Look, Isabelle, we know you care, she knows too," Jace said from the passenger's seat. "We promise we'll be back soon. Until then, just please be patient."

"Just tell me, is it her?" Isabelle pleaded with her brother.

Alec's face was hard set as he said nothing. Accepting his silence as an answer, she stepped away from the car and they sped away. The red tail lights disappeared around the corner and they were gone. Disappointed, Isabelle stalked back inside the Institute and sat on the couch, waiting for them to return.

Isabelle lay sleeping on the foyer couch. Alec's car pulled up outside, the faint noise not disturbing the sleeping Shadowhuntress from her sleep. Soft murmuring was the only conversation going on. The boys were carrying something sloppily through the foyer. Suddenly, a hushed voice held them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The voice murmured, slight pain in their voice. "Bring me over to her."

"Are you nuts?" Alec's hushed voice protested. "She'll wake up, see you, and freak out before we can even have a hope of pulling this off."

"I need to show her I'm alright." The hushed voice of Faust said adamantly.

"Just do it, man." Jace's voice was low. "She won't go until we agree."

Alec let out a reluctant sigh.

"I'll put a glamour. She won't even be able to see us." Faust offered.

"Just get it over with."

Alec and Jace lugged the object they were carrying over to the couch where Isabelle lay. A hand reached out and brushed her cheek softly. She moved in her sleep, feeling the warmth on her face, but did not wake up.

In a rush of hurried voices, the boys ran as quickly as they could with the package they were carrying down the hall and around the corner. Isabelle remained on the couch, a faint smile on her face.

The next morning, Alec and Jace walked into the foyer. Carrying coffees, they approached the sleeping Shadowhuntress. Alec gently shook Isabelle's shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. Groggily, she rose from the couch and glanced around, confused.

"You slept here." Alec explained. "You feel asleep waiting for us to come back. We wanted to wake you, but you seemed peaceful for the first time since Faust left."

"Faust!" Isabelle scrambled off the couch. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" Jace said as he lifted his cup to his lips.

Thanking the boys, Isabelle ran down the cold, stone hallways in her bare feet. As she skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary, she realized there was no one in there. Confused, Isabelle pondered where else Faust must be. Walking briskly, she approached Faust's room. She raised her knuckled to knock, but tossed the idea away and burst inside. Sure enough, Faust sat upright in her bed, bandaged from head to toes. She was reading a book, which she promptly closed after replacing her marker, the trademark Ace of Spades. Her icy blue eyes softened and became warm. Her black hair was tied up, but messy. Tiredness was worn into her face and features, but she still found the strength and reason to smile. Isabelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she quickly closed the door.

"Oh, Faust!" She said in a pained voice. "You look horrible!"

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Faust said, the bandages on her cheek makingher face movements awkward. That only made it more difficult to tell what she was thinking.

Isabelle giggled and blushed a bit. She knew it wasn't true. She'd slept on the couch, so her clothes were all wrinkled and her hair was a mess, going in every different direction. And, she didn't have any makeup on. But, that's just the way Faust was. Isabelle walked over to her bed and sat down. She noticed the bandage on her cheek and poked at it.

"What happened to you?" Isabelle asked. "What happened to my little Faust?"

"Well, if you must know," Faust began, sighing in relaxation. "I was out doing that errand for the Clave when I was attacked by some Downworlders."

"You're telling me you got beat up by some lowly Downworlders?" Isabelle asked. "Faust, that's not very enthralling."

"I'm not talking about a dozen. I mean there were hundreds of these things. All different kinds too. Werewolves, vampires, you name it, they were there." Faust said. "Izzy, they said they wanted revenge. Revenge on Valentine for what he did to their ancestors. Blood for blood, that's what they told me. His blood for theirs."

"Faust . . ."

"Valentine said I was his only true child." Faust's grip on the blankets covering her tightened as her knuckles turned white. Her gaze was on the bed, her icy eyes sad. "He said his greatest gift to this world was me. He did it on purpose. He placed this curse on me."

"A gift in the form curse." Isabelle said, placing her hand on Faust's forearm, relaxing the tight grip on the blankets. Faust's eyes glanced sideways at her hand on her arm, but didn't look at her. "Oh! While you were gone I was reading that book you gave me and I found something I thought might cheer you up."

"Oh, finally reading that book I see?" Faust smirked. "What did you find?"

"The story of your life." Isabelle said, handing the book to Faust and opening to the page.

"The story of my life?" Faust repeated skeptically. "I don't know, Izzy, there have been quite a few of those."

"Just shut up and read it, stupid." Isabelle said excitedly, taking her set again, a little closer. "Out loud. Your voice is better for reading."

Faust gave her an 'are you serious?' look before shrugging and looking into the book. She licked her lips as she scanned the page and sucked in a breathe.

"_Gifting man the power of the Angel's, Raziel retired to the heavens for thousands of years, contempt that man could protect himself now. On the century mark of that day, he returned to see man's progress. But when he reached the Earth, he saw nothing but bloodstained earth, burnt civilizations, and graves of innocent. Unable to fathom how it had happened, he heard the faint cry of a child behind him. Not a few yards away, the Angel saw a small child sitting on the ground, face covered by hands, but tears still looked through._

_And so, Raziel gazed upon the child and asked, "Pureblood child of the Angels, why do you weep?"_

_The child, recognizing the voice of an Angel, bowed its head low, hiding its tear-stained face. "It is my father, dear Angel. I fear he is lost."_

"_Why do you say this, child?" Raziel asked. "Surely, such wisdom cannot be within a child's mind. What has compelled to you to take a man such as your father and call him a lost man?"_

_The child did not reply, only cried. Raziel, confused by the child's words, returned to the heavens and peered down at the child's Father. The man the Angel saw resembled not a father, he hardly resembled a man. The powers gifted to this creature were being used to weave intricate lies upon naive minds for his own use. Angered by the man's abuse, Raziel stole down to Earth once again and appeared before the man as an Angel without glamour. The man showed no fear, only contempt._

"_Sweet Angel," The man spoke. "How do I respond to thy great presence?"_

"_You may not." Raziel said angrily. "You have abused the powers I have given you. For that, you will suffer the greatest indignity."_

_Placing his hand on the man's head, Raziel stole his power from him, leaving him an empty shell of his former self. Unable to keep the power for himself, Raziel gifted it to a person he knew would use it wisely: Man's Only Child."_

Faust closed the book, the look in her eyes was one of thought. Isabelle could see the gears turning in her head. This made the Shadowhuntress smile.

"I think that means it was good." Isabelle said simply.

"It was amazing." Faust said, she smiled. "Thanks, Izzy."

"It was nothing." Isabelle said in a strong voice, but couldn't help but giggle.

Neither said anything for a while. Faust's eyes lingered on the window before they snapped to Isabelle's face.

"I'm really fine, Izzy." Faust said confidently. "You don't have to stay here all day. It looks nice out."

"That's sweet of you, Kage," Isabelle said, watching Faust flinch at her first name. "But I think I'd rather just stay inside with you." Yawning loudly, Isabelle laid down next to Faust, resting her head on the injured Shadowhunter's shoulder.

"Really?" Faust asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course!" Isabelle said. "I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

"Aw, Iz." Faust said in a babying voice. "That's cute."

"Shut up!" Isabelle said, her face flushing a deep pink. Despite her retort, she cuddled closer to Faust, who laughed cutely. Isabelle clutched tightly to Faust's arm, not wanting to let go.

"Izzy, you're going to crush my arm." Faust said.

"I don't care." Isabelle said. "You're never going anywhere without me again."

"Really?" Faust said thoughtfully. "Because I was actually just thinking about going to the bathroom and-,"

"You know what I mean, Kage!" Isabelle said, shutting her eyes. "The guys wouldn't tell me what happened to you. I waited for you to come back, but I fell asleep. I was so worried about you, I-,"

"I know." Faust smiled. "Alec and Jace told me."

"I hate them both." Isabelle said.

Faust laughed. Isabelle released the injured Shadowhunter and landed gracefully on her knees on the floor. She smiled at Faust.

"As much as I would love to stay here," Isabelle said sadly. "I have to get back to studying. I can't fathom why we have to study when there's no one around to teach us."

"Alright." Faust faked a pout.

"I'll see you later." Isabelle sighed and moved to get up but was stopped suddenly by a movement from Faust.

"I'll see you later, Izzy." Faust whispered. She was so close, it sent shivers down Isabelle's spine. Before Isabelle had the time to let her eyes widen in surprise and have her heartbeat catch up with her, Faust's lips were on hers. It was light, airy, but firm at the same time. Pulling back, Faust was smiling at Isabelle's expression: surprised but in complete bliss. "Don't act all surprised."

"I'm not." Isabelle said. "It's just that . . . last night I thought the last kiss you gave was going to be the one before you left. And boy, did you screw that one up."

"Hey! I'm a great kisser!"

"Of course you are." Isabelle said, scurrying out the door, wildly giggling.

Faust watched her go, slight annoyance in her expression. After Isabelle was gone, Faust smiled affectionately. Resting her hands behind her head, Faust stretched back and relaxed, letting her flesh prickle as she felt her own flesh stitch itself together. Suddenly, the door flew open and Isabelle flew across the room. She gave Faust a quick kiss on the cheek before running out again, leaving the icy eyed Shadowhunter with a goofy smile on her face.


End file.
